familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Johnson County, Texas
Johnson County is a county located in the U.S. state of Texas. As of the 2010 census, its population was 150,934. Its county seat is Cleburne. Johnson County is named for Middleton Johnson, a Texas Ranger, soldier, and politician. Johnson County is included in the Dallas-Fort Worth Metroplex. History The first settler of Johnson county was Henry Briden who lived in a log cabin on the Nolan River. His log cabin is still in existence today, and can be seen along State Highway 174 in Rio Vista, Texas. Johnson County's first county seat was Wardville, located at the present site of Lake Pat Cleburne. In 1856 Buchanan became the county seat. In 1867 Johnson County was split, and the western half became Hood County. Camp Henderson became the new county seat and the settlement was renamed Cleburne in honor of Confederate General Patrick Cleburne. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (1.3%) is water. Major highways * Interstate 35W * U.S. Highway 67 * State Highway 171 * State Highway 174 Adjacent counties *Tarrant County (north) *Ellis County (east) *Hill County (south) *Bosque County (southwest) *Somervell County (southwest) *Hood County (west) *Parker County (northwest) *Dallas County (northeast) Demographics 1850-2010 Texas Almanac: County Population History 1850-2010 Retrieved December 18, 2013 2012 Estimate }} As of the census of 2000, there were 126,811 people, 43,636 households, and 34,428 families residing in the county. The population density was 174 people per square mile (67/km²). There were 46,269 housing units at an average density of 63 per square mile (24/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 90.01% White, 2.50% Black or African American, 0.64% Native American, 0.52% Asian, 0.18% Pacific Islander, 4.52% from other races, and 1.63% from two or more races. 12.12% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 43,636 households out of which 39.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 64.70% were married couples living together, 10.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 21.10% were non-families. 17.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.85 and the average family size was 3.20. In the county, the population was spread out with 28.80% under the age of 18, 8.80% from 18 to 24, 30.20% from 25 to 44, 22.30% from 45 to 64, and 10.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females there were 99.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 97.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $44,621, and the median income for a family was $49,963. Males had a median income of $36,718 versus $25,149 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,400. About 6.90% of families and 8.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 10.60% of those under age 18 and 10.90% of those age 65 or over. Media Johnson County is part of the Dallas/Fort Worth Television media market in North Central Texas. Local News media outlets are: KDFW-TV, KXAS-TV, WFAA-TV, KTVT-TV, KERA-TV, KTXA-TV, KDFI-TV, KDAF-TV, KFWD-TV, and KDTX-TV. KCLE is the local radio station, which offers local news in addition to its country music format. The local newspaper is the Cleburne Times-Review. County Website for the area is http://www.johnsoncountytx.org. County phone number is 817-202-4000. Education Southwestern Adventist University, a private liberal arts university in Keene, is currently the only four-year institution of higher learning in Johnson County. Southwestern is affiliated with the Seventh-day Adventist Church. Hill College a college in Hillsboro, a town in neighboring Hill County also provides tertiary education, with a campus in Cleburne since 1971. Communities See also * Dry counties * Johnson County Courthouse *List of museums in North Texas *National Register of Historic Places listings in Johnson County, Texas References External links *Official Johnson County, Texas website *[http://www.tshaonline.org/handbook/online/articles/hcj08 Johnson County in Handbook of Texas Online] at the University of Texas Category:Dallas–Fort Worth metroplex Category:Counties of Texas Category:Johnson County, Texas Category:1854 establishments in the United States